User blog:DeltaHorizon020/ My Opinion About Gabriella
Hey it's me again Delta with another my opinion about something thread. Now I want to tell you about my opinion regarding the released unit Gabriella from Adriesta's batch. Yes, Say what you want about me and you already know I have some problems regarding her element in the past to the point I got someones angry. (Read:Light) But yeah, I still have problems regarding them. But allwell, I'll give this unit a go since I made a fanmade skillsets regarding this unit. Without further ado, Let's begin: Gabriella in my opinion is honestly not I wanted to be which is so sad actually . But there are some predictions that I got right like the STSBB and the HP Drain buff. But too bad I got her prediction wrong. And as a leader, She's..... Good and in my opinion she's the first unit to have an HP on hit chance in Leader skill which made some units a bit tough and her atk,def,rec boost on HP remaining seems decent too and her BB Gauge reduction LS helps for the other units to fill they own BB Gauge faster actually. And her BB is great. Negating Critical Damage,Elemental Weakness and Atk,Def,Rec reductions is also great too. And yeah, I know that you could upgrade it from her SP Skills by 30 SP points and I'll admit it's kinda broken actually. But fortunately, Gumi's notice this and rebuff this SP Skills to 50 SP points so that it would be a bit balanced. And yeah, She isn't the first unit to have it. In fact that dragon lady,Ark and Hisui have it first actually. Her SBB is like Rize/That Hoolahoop Guy SBB. I don't know how Atk Boost for her SBB was but the amount of HP Lost would make her a great nuker thanks to her double attack. And her Self Boost helps too since it's stackable with the regular stat buffs, And then there's an HP Drain which even if it's for self, But I think it's worth it in my opinion since it would make her unkillable and then there's 4-7 BC turn on hit which helps for other units and yeah, It could be enhanced to 5-8 thanks to her SP Buffs (So sad that Zelnite has her own rival ), And then there's her UBB which in my opinion a better version of Hollia's UBB but she's trading the Crit,Elemental Damage and Atk,Def,Rec reductions with a solid HP on hit for 3 turns, Enermously Boost Atk relative to Max HP (I'm not sure if it's for self though, If it's for everyone then it would be broken, I hope this would be for self) and 50 BC on hit which in my opinion is solid. Her ES is also decent for Colosseum though. And her SP Skills is really decent even if there is one of them that got nerfed. And yeah, We don't know the animation data yet so I'll wait for them So final thoughts: I hate to say this but...... Gabriella in my opinion is a solid unit T_T and she's basically a better version of Holia. And is it worth to summon for her? Sure, Why not but I think it's at best to save the gems and summon tickets for the next limited edition unit that will come this month and I'm so disappointed that she didn't ended up what I wanted her to be. Speaking of which, Let's talk about something right now. Yes, I know that you're already annoyed by my shtick about me hating this element (Read:Light) . But even if I hate this element, There are some conditions that would make me gave the chance for this unit. Here are the conditions if I want to give a chance for that unit from that element: *They should have an Elegance/Badass artwork (Will,Eva,Tilith and Vanila are the biggest example of this) since most of the Omnis artwork are lacking in elegance and badassery. And yeah, They should have a cool BB,SBB and UBB name too! *The most terrible unit of the batch (Fadahl,Jed,Athena,Kiravel) and people who find that unit to be worse than my favorite unit (Zellha) *Their lore is not your typical good guy lore and it must be a female unit actually who had that lore and she's the villain of the batch (Zellha's lore seriously have some potential but since her enemy is Kajah and not other human, It definetly destroys my opportunity for me liking her) *The unit should contribute to the story of his/her batch and have a really well fleshed story thanks to his/her so many evolutions (Priscilla) *Being neglected by it's own parent company Alim and Gumi (Priscilla,Eva,Carrol (Yes, I know she had a 7),Xenon & Estia,Vanila (I also knew that she had a 6)) ^^And these are the 5 conditions that would make me give a chance for Light Omnis to get some love from me. Other than that, Just no! Category:Blog posts